Description: The purpose of this project is to test the safety and efficacy of gramicidine, an anti-herpes-simplex virus compound for the therapy of herpes simplex keratitis (HSK) in rabbits and mice. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE